


The Pianist

by CranscottHasRuinedMe



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranscottHasRuinedMe/pseuds/CranscottHasRuinedMe
Summary: I loved the piano...loved...| Various x Reader |
Relationships: Various/Reader, various x reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Un

You stared out the car window, tracing the outside world with dull, sullen eyes. Your head was resting on your palm, your other hand lightly tapping the book in your lap with your fingers. You were on your way to your new school, nothing new to you. You felt a hand on yours, stopping your rhythm tapping and taking your attention away from the outside world. You turned to see your mother right beside you, a gentle concerned look in her eyes.

“{Name}, are you listening?” She asked softly.

You blinked a couple times, a clear sign that no, you were indeed not paying attention. She sighed softly and shook her head slightly, expecting this from you. “I said, please try and make friends here. Join a club, maybe? Music club, I'm sure they have one.” She said.

“Right, sure,” You replied, your tone dull and blank.

You turned your head back to look outside, hearing her sigh softly once again. You didn’t understand what the big deal was, it was just school, you were fine going through it alone. You didn’t need to make friends, or join a club, or whatever, besides you’d probably leave in a couple months anyway. Not like your residence was permanent nowadays anyway, with your mom being a huge movie star and all.

Soon, the car rolled through large golden gates, revealing a pink and beige school. Shortly after, it came to a complete stop, waiting outside your car doors was the start of your new school life. How exciting. You grabbed your bag and made for the door handle, getting reading to step out. A hand on your shoulder stopped you, you turned your head to meet your mom’s concerned gaze.

“Try, okay,” She gently said.

You looked away, thinking if you should reply or not; deciding against it, you turned and opened the door. You didn’t miss the way your mom sighed nor did you miss the look in her eyes, but you didn’t really care. You closed the door behind you and made your way inside, greeted by the loud chatter of the students. Groups huddled here and there, a mixture of pale yellow and light blue uniforms. You made your way through them, looking for your classroom.

It didn’t take long to find classroom 1-A, finding it fairly full of students. And just like the halls, they were all grouped, there chit-chat easily filling your ears. Once again, you easily ignored them and found a seat somewhere in the back. And lucky for you, it was right next to the window, so you could easily stare out and get lost in your own thoughts when you didn’t feel like paying attention.

A few minutes later, a bell rang and everyone inside scurried to find their seats while others entered the room. You payed them no attention and looked out the window, watching a few birds fly by. You felt a tap on your shoulder and looked over to see who tapped. A boy with auburn colored hair stood right in front of you, his amber eyes staring directly into yours.

“You’re in my seat?” He said, a somewhat irked tone in his voice.

He looked you over, noting that you were a new student; you on the other hand, hardly payed him any attention. “Oh, sorry.”

You got up from the seat and moved to the one in front of him that was also being unoccupied. You rested your face against your fist, staring aimlessly up at the front. Someone walked up to the front, a boy who you figured must’ve been the class rep. He straightened his bag, fixed his glasses and cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention.

“First things first, I’d like to introduce our new student. {Full Name}, if you could please stand up and introduce yourself,” He said.

You did as he said and stood up to face the class. “Hello, I’m {Name}, thank you for having me.”

You sat back down right after your short introduction, ignoring the murmurs that started to arise. Everyone noticed your stoic demeanor, wondering what kind of person you were. You also weren’t wearing the school uniform, or rather not in the traditional sense. You were wearing the boy’s blue jacket and a knee-length pastel yellow skirt.

“Great, I’m Kazukiyo Soga, the class representative. Feel free to come to me if you ever need anything. Anyway, onto this week’s agenda...,” You tuned out after that, going back to staring out the window.

Once he finished with his announcements, you had some free time before classes began. You took out your book and began reading to kill time, not bothering to get to know others. You’re sure you’d be breaking your mom’s heart if she were here right now, watching you isolate yourself from others. But the majority of you didn’t care though, making friends would be pointless.

Minutes later, your first class started and you halfheartedly payed attention, along with the rest of your classes. When classes ending, you packed up and left the class, deciding to take a walk around the school. You didn’t really want to go home yet; you were sure your mom would be home and she’d just bombard you with a million questions. You weren’t so eager to go through that just yet, especially since she’d be disappointed that you hadn’t tried to interact.

Exploring the school proved to be harder than expected since there were so many students still hanging around. Eventually you ended up in a quiet part of the school, making it easier to relax. You walked down a hall with plenty of rooms that were being used as storage, abandoned rooms. There was one that perked your interest, it was an abandoned music room. You wondered if it was full of unused instruments, also abandoned and forgotten about. There was one in particular you thought about, and it made you want to go inside and check.

Standing in front of the door, you debated on going inside, what was the harm in checking? Your hand touched the door knob and before you knew it, you opened the door.


	2. Deux

The door slowly opened to reveal, just as you expected, an empty music room stored with unused instruments. You entered the room, not bothering to close the door, after all it was unlikely that anyone would come by. Standing right in the middle of the room, a grand piano covered by a white sheet. You walked over to it, placing a hand on top and feeling the rough material of the fabric. A small part of you ached at the thought of such a beautiful instrument being forgotten about. But the majority of you could care less, after all, it was just an instrument. And yet you were still being drawn to it, like a moth to a flame.

You had the urge to sit down and play, to fill the room with a beautiful melody. And so you did, you were alone right now, so there was no need to worry about others hearing. This would be a piece just for you and to satisfy the need to play once again. You threw the cover off the piano and say down on the bench, opening it up to reveal the black and white keys. You laid your hands down, your overgrown nails gently tapping the keys. Something about sitting in front of piano felt so natural and relaxing despite the fact that you haven’t played in over a couple years.

You couldn’t even remember the last time you touched a piano besides today. And yet, it felt like you hadn’t once given up on playing. Sighing lightly, your hands slipped off the keys and sat on your lap; did you even actually remember how to play? Well, there was only one way to find out, you placed your hands back on the keys and took a deep breath. Without even missing a beat, your hands started to move on their own, creating a melody only you could hear. You played a song that was dear to your heart, an ache growing in your heart with every key you hit.

The piano was in need of tuning and you missed a couple beats from being so out of practice. The melody wasn’t perfect but it was still pleasant to hear. You closed your eyes and let your fingers take control of their own, getting lost in the song. It felt so natural being right here, playing, even after years of not touching a piano. And yet, there was also an empty painful feeling from just sitting here. The side of you that was screaming to get off, that you had no right be touching such a beautiful instrument. It was because of your playing that- your eyes snapped open at the sound of hitting the wrong key, bringing you back to reality.

You stared at your hands in front of you, laying still on the piano keys, not daring to make a move. Your face contorted into one of anger and sadness as your pried your hands off the keys. You looked at the piano with a disgusted look on your face and got up to leave, not bothering to cover it back up. You quickly left the room and shut the door with a loud thud. As you walked down the hall, the doors to another room opened and someone popped out.

“Excuse me?” You heard someone ask.

You turned your head and saw a group of boys standing some distance away from you. “Yeah?”

“Was-Was that you playing?” A tall blond boy asked.

“Playing? Playing what?” You questioned, acting oblivious.

“The piano, just now someone was playing it,” He replied.

“Sorry, can’t say that was me, don’t even know how,” You lied, shrugging your shoulders like it was no big deal.

You turned around to take your leave but his next words kept you in place. “Well whoever was playing, they must’ve been very sad.”

“What do you mean?” You heard a new voice ask.

“Its just...it sounded like the piano was crying,” The same blond replied.

You scoffed loudly, gaining their attention again, an aching anger bubbling up in your chest. You were about to leave again when one of them called out to you. “Hey, you’re the new girl right?” One asked, his voice sounded familiar.

You turned around to look at the group once again. “I am.”

“New student? I didn’t know we’d be receiving a new student,” The one with neatly combed black hair spoke, glancing down at a black book in his hands.

“A new student, how exciting! Allow me to welcome you,” The blond spoke.

He approached you and grabbed your hand, bringing it up to his lips and placing a soft kiss on your knuckles. You stared at him weirdly, not used to this gesture or being touched in general. He pulled away from your hand and stared at you with bright eyes. His smile fell slightly when he saw your expression, not used to receiving a blank face to his romantic gesture. But no matter, he wouldn’t let that hurt him.

“My name is Tamaki Suoh, may I know yours princess?” He asked, voice laced heavily with sweetness and charm.

“{Name},” You replied curtly.

He let go of your hand and you let it drop to your side, noticing how he swallowed thickly. “{Name}. That’s a lovely name for beautiful girl like yourself.”

You scoffed lightly, finally understanding what he was trying to do. He was trying to reel you in with charm and charisma. Lucky for you, things like that never really appealed to you, especially if someone used them to their own gain. And jokes on him, you didn’t really like your name anyway; as a matter a fact, you almost despised. His face faltered at your response, realizing that his princely ways weren’t affecting you.

“Right. Anyway, I have to get going,” You said.

You didn’t even wait for his reply, you simply turned on your heel and started walking away. Tamaki watched you walk away, feeling a little sullen and beaten. It was so rare that his soft charms never worked on a girl. He watched you walk away, something weighing heavily on his mind. Your hand, when he held it and looked at it, he could tell they were the hands of a pianist. And yet, you said you didn’t know how to play the piano. Were you lying?

When you got home, you went straight to your room, not even bothering to see your mom who was probably eagerly awaiting your return. You jumped onto your bed and laid there, the ache in your heart still sitting there. Tamaki’s words ran through your head, making you want to punch something out of sheer frustration. Crying, he said the piano sounded like it was crying. And he was right, the piano was crying because so were you, on the inside. You turned over and buried your head in your pillow, the pressure stopping the tears that threatened to come out. You made such a stupid mistake going in that abandoned music room and playing that stupid instrument.

You didn’t get to overthink your mistake because a knock at the door interrupted your thoughts. Before you could ask who was there, the door opened, revealing your mom. She had a gentle expression on her face, one full of love and concern. It made you feel guilty that you hadn’t stopped by to say you were home before holing yourself up in your room.

“How was school?” She asked, coming over to sit on your bed.

“It was fine, it’s school, nothing special,” You answered curtly.

She sighed softly, sensing the bitter mood you were in. “Did something happen? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine mother. I need to get started on my homework so if you could leave me be,” You replied, not missing the way she flinched slightly.

You almost never called her mother, only if things were really wrong and something was upsetting you. But she didn’t ask, you’d always just dismiss her concerns and bottle it up. It made her worry, especially since the past few years haven’t been the kindest to either of you. She worried that one day it’ll be too much for you to handle and she won’t be there to help.

“Okay, sure, I’ll call you when dinner’s ready,” She said.

You felt the weight change in your bed as she got up and left your room. Now you were feeling even guiltier for the way you spoke but you just didn’t want to deal with your emotions right now. Or unload on her, especially when your mom already had a lot to juggle; the move back to Japan and starting a new role. You took a deep breath before getting up to do exactly what you told her you were going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello children, here’s chapter two! I know its making it seem like you’re being rude to your mom but things will get better, I promise. There’s a valid reason behind all this! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea, so I rolled with lol


End file.
